Herat'lat
'''Herat'lat '''was a M'arrillian Scout more than 2000 years ago, whose keen observational skills provided the M'arrillians an advantage over the other the dryland Tribes of Perim. Appearance Herat'lat is described as having a pair of long, narrow, pupil-less, glowing yellow eyes, a wide lip-less mouth, bioluminescent feelers, with a sinuous form that made movement only possible through a sequence of undulation. This suggests that Herat'lat was likely serpentine, while having also been described as having tentacles, which served to act as her primary digits. Background Information Due to Pheren'tal desiring to keep the existence of the M'arrillians hidden from the dryland Tribes, as they were far outnumbered and ill-equipped for combat outside of the water, Scouts like Herat'lat were often sent across Perim from the Deep Ocean via a network of connecting waterways in order to observe the other Tribes. On one ocasion in particular, Herat'lat was sent to Cordac Falls, where she patiently watched Zartac and his OverWorlders collecting water from the Plungepool. Eventually, the OverWorlders are joined by the UnderWorlders, led by Raritage, who had come to collect water from the Falls. Despite Cordac Falls falling within neutral territory, and there having been more than enough room for both Tribes to go about their business concurrently - Zartac threatened Raritage and the UnderWorlders in an attempt to disallow them to collect the water they sought. This led to a battle between the OverWorlders and the UnderWorlders, the result of which saw neither Tribe victorious, but merely broken and bruised as they retreated from Cordac Falls. From this, Herat'lat gathered that Cordac Falls was indeed a primary source of water for at least two of the four known dryland Tribes, which often quarrelled with one another. Eager to share this information with Pheren'tal, Herat'lat returned to the City of M'arr. While scouting in the UnderWorld following a surge of Power that radiated across Perim, Herat'lat witnessed High Muge of the Hearth, Gyrantin's, fearmongering, believing that the development of an artifact, which had been the source of the Power, suggested that the Mipedians were attempting to develop a weapon to use against the other Tribes. As the members of her Tribe were cautious to approach the drylanders, many did not share Fluidmorpher M'ahadil's aspiration to seize this artifact, and thus he vowed to venture into Mipedian territory alone. Surprisingly however, Herat'lat volunteered to show M'ahadil the way into Mipedian territory, though she would not venture into the desert alongside him. Upon M'ahadil's return, Herat'lat was provided the opportunity to touch the Khilaian Sphere, immediately absorbing its Power into herself, just as it had done with M'ahadil. With this, the two M'arrillians swiftly returned to M'arr, intent on sharing this Power with their fellow M'arrillians. After nearly a month of honing his skills with the Khilaian Sphere, M'ahadil had earned the attention of Pheren'tal, who sought to experience the Sphere herself. In doing so, Pheren'tal declared that the time for their strike against the dryland Tribes had come at last, calling a meeting of the Psikoom, where Chieftains X'arlon and N'elyar voiced their concerns about the Muges among their foes. Their concerns well placed, Pheren'tal invited Herat'lat into the meeting, where she revealed the existence of Kaizeph, City of Elements, a citadel where the Vortices of the Elements acted as the source of all Mugical Power throughout Perim, making Kaizeph the M'arrillians' first target. Herat'lat then led an army of M'arrillian Fluidmorphers, Chieftains, and Kha'rall fighters, including M'ahadil and N'elyar, to Kaizeph, though she refused to join them in berating the City of Elements - believing herself to be no use to them in battle. Personality and Behaviour As a Scout, Herat'lat possessed considerable Speed, and her cartographical knowledge of Perim's waterways, as well as areas within which she could remain hidden whilst also remaining out of view, certainly made up for her apparent lack of overall Power. However, M'ahadil wagered that she could likely handle her own in a fight, making it unclear if her unwillingness to involve herself in the first M'arrillian Invasion was truly the result of a lack of confidence, and more an act of cowardice. Trivia *Despite her involvement in the initiation of the first M'arrillian Invasion, Herat'lat was nowhere to be found in wake of its followup, making it unclear if she'd survived into present day as Aa'une and Milla'iin both had. *Herat'lat is the only known example of a M'arrillian Scout who lacks both the ability to Fluidmorph or Brainwash and the ability to fight among the M'arrillian army. This is likely the result of an apparent shift in focus among M'arrillian society between the first and second M'arrillian invasions, resulting in a less valued presence of Fluidmorhphers among the Tribe, with many M'arrillians outright denouncing the need for Mugic entirely in favor of psionic capability. See Also Category:M'arrillians Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Past Creature